Necrolord Alar'Nazath
Alar'Nazath is a Necrolord and Lich, and the former leader of the bulwark-necropolis Kazrethar in the Plaguewood. Outward Appearance Alar'Nazath dons a set of ornate, silken robes that are attached to a brass belt around his pelvis bone. He wears two great, golden bracers and has a set of two golden pauldrons along with a scarf around his ribcage. Alar'nazath usually has a great collar-like item for aesthetics behind himself, attacked to the scarf. His jaw is enhanced with a golden decoration, and his body is covered in few loose chains. Anatomy Alar'Nazath dons a fair amount of dusty, old and dead skin over his bones, presenting him as an old and rickety being, despite being as powerful as most liches are. A layer of frosty icicles slowly made their way to manifest across two great attached tusks, and manually added horns on his head. He usually hovers in a slightly hunched manner, to gain a good look at the underlings and enemies of his. He has long arms and thin fingers, while a blue, persistent fog manifests in the ribcage of his, right where a human's heart used to be. That was replaced with magical chains wrapped up into a small linked ball; those are the origins of his chains. His eyes glow in a menacing blue, along with a faint fog flaring out at times. Personality Alar'Nazath is chaotic evil. He does not care for guidelines of any but his only king and persistantly tricks his enemies with illusions, his way of speaking and continous taunting. Towards Allies Alar'Nazath disregards all of his allied forces but the Death Knights and sentient undead. The necromancers often are treated as rubbish and are told to report to their teachers, who then was to report to the lich. Alar'Nazath usually favors humans before others. Towards Enemies Alar'Nazath permanently describes all enemies as 'weak, living sacks of meat and bone, that can be used to feed ghouls'. Permanently, he mocks his hostiles and always attempts to trick them into believing the opposite of his speech. Spells & Abilities Alar'nazath excels in unholy, frost and arcane magic, but primarily uses unholy magic. Necromancy, Unholiness The lich possesses a great aura of unholiness, and is able to desecrate the ground beneath himself. He possesses the ability to form great, powerful death coils that corrode the very soul of a living. His mastery in unholy magic allows him to raise a simple, sentient undead (Akin to Forsaken) without problems. Frost Magic Frost Magic is Alar'Nazath's secondary school of magic. With this, he is able to compress raw magical force into a frosty ball, charge it forth in a frost-bolt and let it erupt into frozen mists, disorienting the foe and harming his surface-area with extreme cold. Along with that, he is able to freeze the very air around him, thus creating not only a shield, but also a way to quickly conjure frost-shards for barrages. Arcane Magic As a practician of arcane magic himself, he is of course able to use it. Albeit in only the given forms (Unholy, Frost), he concentrates much power to gain a strong lash of damage out. Story of a Demented Evoker Alar'Nazath was formerly known as Alarious Templeton, a strongly experienced diviner and evoker in service of Dalaran. His loyal service was often dismissed as a 'kind act' or a simple remark to a given situation. Within the era of the Scourge's beginning, he as well found himself indoctrinated into their wicked ways, and soon studied with barely any pause to learn all about the necromantic art of the Scourge. He grew to become hostile to all living that hadn't served the Scourge, and soon practised his arts within a secluded area close to the now-known Plaguewood. His continous raising drove him to learn and invoke more of those spells, and forced him to soon gain a physical remark for his deeds... Close to a month later, the necromancer, now guided by his trusted small army of undead, had set up a fully fledged outpost of the Scourge, and alerted his allies of it. Soon enough, assistance came to finish it up, refurbish various parts and create a strong bulwark close to the town of Terrordale, spanning throughout its northern streets. With only a bone pile, walking skeletons and corpses, he returned to a now culled and corrupted Stratholme, and served under his majesty for a long time, whilst teaching a necromancer known as Darrick for a time. When the time was at its peak, he left the city to pursue greater power, and thus followed various necrolords for a strong beacon of dark magic. Eventually, his great pursuit ended in his first demise, as he was struck down in an ambush close to the region of the now-Western Plaguelands. His allies were not completely degenerated, though, and soon enough raised the necrolord with a ritual to invoke an amount of power into his body, leaving him a sentient, power-hungry undead. His personality soon changed along with his deeds, as he served amongst the Lich King personally. After an amount of silence, Alarious grew weary without work. He set off to the wastes of Northrend, with his fellow soldiers on a remaining ship. Story of a Chaotic Immortal Alarious reached the continent after a time of travelling by sea with great happiness. The necrolord instantly travelled for the wastes of Icecrown, as if guided by a whisper inside his mind - And that it was. The Lich King himself wished to reward Alarious for his amount of deeds, and granted him both a gift, and a curse. Upon arriving to the given location, a nerubian outpost, he headed up towards an altar, with various lines of skeletal beings awaiting him there. They stood at attention, respectfully standing straight in ther tarnished armor. The necromancer shadily peers through them as he heads to the altar, and reads through an opened book. Realizing the gift's use, he accepted it and started performing a ritual. Mumbling words silently, he ascended into the air, meeting a great crystal close by. The crystal emitted a dark magical aura, and soon started siphoning the life power of Alarious, as he fell to the ground. As it seemed, the crystal glew in a strong violet hue and soon shattered in a great explosion, a medium-sized fragment falling down into a silken container, fitting in perfectly. Alarious ascended once more, this time being guided by the same crystal's fragment, as he soon exploded himself, in a strong magical hue, leaving back only malformed bones, torn robes and a mostly skeletal being, coated with bloody skin and parts of flesh. He roared in agony as he gazed upon his new self, soon turning into a wicked cackle. He screamed upwards, thanking his master for the gift as he took the crystal to analyze it. He soon noticed it was a phylactery. Alarious soon was known as Alar'Nazath, a decieving and sadistic necromancer that was assigned to a city at first, lying in the great wastes of Northrend. The city was known as Kazrethar, a nerubian working city used for the creation of robes, enchanted items and various other things. At the reawakening of the Lich King, the city was desolate. The workers seemingly vanished, and so did Alar'Nazath, soon. He had opened a portal to the plagued wastes of Eastern Lordaeron, where he waited in the destroyed city of Stratholme for his master's words. He moved on, and soon returned to Northrend, with a necropolis appointed. It was not finished, but still great. Kilometres in diameter, he stared upon it in awe and thanked his master with a grateful bow as he returned to his outpost. Months Later The Lich King was close to being defeated, and the necropolis long finished. Alar'Nazath named it Kazrethar, in commemoration to the 'city' he once led. He set his Phylactery upon its great plateau on the roof, and guided it to the Plaguelands, where it arrived long after he had been killed. Even Gods Must Fall Alar'Nazath's troops were weakened with the strong blows of the Ebon Hold and the Argent Dawn. It was close to agonizing to see his destiny unfulfilled, and the forces of the Light winning this battle. He called up all his soldiers, workers and necromancers, and spoke to them openly: He dismissed them with a gesture and continued his watching. Weeks over weeks, the Necropolis soon was repaired from its major damages, and the Flesh-Giant was constructed in the small town of Terrordale. It was cut off from the Argent Dawn's towers visually and was set out for a final attack against them, destroying the forces with ease. However, one strong paladin kept standing, and fired all his power concentrated for the beast's head as he stood on the harmed tower. It fell back, roaring in agony as it soon stopped moving. He dismissed the undead with his sword and moved on to confront the Necrolord. Kazrethar was gone, and so was every trace of its forces, but Alar'nazath. His skeletal corpse was under the former region, motionless and beheaded. There was no trace of his phylactery, and he is assumed dead. Category:Lich Category:Undead Category:Scourge Category:Human Category:Deceased